The coupling element of such as device for manipulating of submerged-operating units known from DE 28 49 887 A1 is formed by a hook, which is seated on a spacer and is pivotable in respect to a guide device. Coupling the hook with and uncoupling it from the strap of the unit can be achieved by means of a lever, on which the hook acts, and a spring arrangement. Since for placement of the hook on the strap, it must be placed in an exactly predetermined directed manner, a guide device is imperative in connection with the known manipulating device. Further than that, because it is intended to be lowered and lifted, the mechanical portion of the manipulating device is relatively awkward to handle, elaborate and in particular of a large size.
It is therefore the object of the instant invention to provide a device for manipulating submerged-operating units of the species mentioned at the outset, which are mechanically simpler designed and which can also be employed without a guide device.